Unexpected Love
by envayne
Summary: Naruto kills Itachi and something flares between him and Mikoto, read to find out.


**I don't own Naruto or any of the other characters, it is owned by Masashi Kishimoto.**

_A/N Ok first of all I want to apologize to my readers of my previous story Black Rose. It is most likely discontinued, I am kind of changing and I have lost ALL motivation for that pairing/story so I want to apologize to those that have read it. On a side note this fic was inspired by many stories of naruto being a badass yet allowing others to push him around, its not going to happen in this one, hes not going to be a retarded, and hes not going to be weak, there is some possible bashing and its going to be rated M for language at this point, there is a possible lemon but...i am not quite ready yet, I need to get used to writing fanfiction again, thx to all my loyal readers :) _

The Unexpected Love, A Naruto Fic

**Bold: A demon talking.**

_Italics: Thoughts_

_Kyuu are you sure this will work?_

_**I'm not sure but if we don't try then we are doomed anyway, Konoha, Iwa, Suna, all of the nations have fallen, if we do not stop Itachi then our fate inevitable.**_

_Hai, I'm ready do it._

_**Remember once this is over I..will be dead and you will have all my chakra, defeating Itachi and the rest of the Akatsuki will be much easier, and after its over you should be able to live a peaceful life.**_

_Hai I understand._

"Hokage-Sama, there is an enormous chakra signature in the south eastern forest" said a distressed ANBU.

"Hai I know, get squadrons 2, 3, 6, and 10 over there now."

The ANBU and Hokage raced to the scene it was covered in a red glow and as they stumbled upon the crater that was formed from the explosion they seen a beat up body covered in cuts and grazes but with no serious injuries.

"Hokage-Sama what do you want us to do" asked the anbu nervously.

"Take him to the hospital, scout the area and make sure there aren't any Nuke-nin and search for any forms of identification."

"Hai."

-----------------------------------------Time(3 weeks later) Skip----------------------------------- 

"Hokage-Sama he has awoken."

"Hai, get an anbu team and come with me."

"Hai"

The Hokage made his way to the hospital with 5 anbu members in silence, the air was filled with tension and unanswered questions as they opened the door to the room where the patient was.

Its nice to see the old man again, its a shame I wont be able to reveal who I really am.

"Yes" asked naruto with a I-don't-give-a-shit tone as he finished putting his original clothes on.

The Hokage looked at him, the man looked to be in his early 20's with black hair that was tied into a ponytail, purple eyes, and a slim athletic figure. He was wearing knuckled gloves, a face mask like Kakashi's, black leather pants and a semi-tight fitting shirt. On his back was a sword (think dmc)

"As you might know we found you on the scene of the huge chakra explosion, we want to know what you were doing there and how it happened" said Sarutobi in a firm tone.

"I was walking through the forest in then I woke up here, can I go now."

Everybody facefaults

"You don't really think that is going to pass do you" asked sarutobi slightly amused."

"No not really" said naruto as he admired the trees outside of the hospital and though of his plans for stopping Itachi.

"Well than why don't you tell us what really happened before we get Ibiki" he asked with a smirk.

"Because...i don't have to" he said as he jumped out of the window to disappear in black flames with a smirk.

"Shit try to find him and make sure there is at least one anbu team guarding his weapons, he will probably come back for them" yelled sarutobi distressed.

"Well that was fun but what now, fuck I got to get my weapons, then scout the Uchiha compound, and after that wait for the massacre to happen but first I need supplies" said naruto as he went to a store to buy a calender and food.

For the next month he trained and for the most part keep hidden, the massacre was going to happen soon, Uchiha Shisui had already been murdered, he was now on top of one of the near buildings to the Uchiha compound watching over it, the time was 2 A.M.

He had seen many people, Fugaku, Sasuke, and of course many other Uchiha that he didn't know. Seeing him, Sasuke brought back memories, he just wanted to forget but that seems to be an impossible task, he had never done anything wrong to deserve what he had gotten in life. Sure he had some good things to happen to him but they were minuscule compared to the bad. But none of that mattered now he had to concentrate, after all he wasn't exactly sure what day it happened on, nobody ever told him. All he could do was wait.

"Wow another day down the drain, oh joy, might as well go and sleep its getting near 4 A.M." He though but then he heard something. Screams barely, if it wasn't for his hearing he would never have noticed it.

He ran, and then he seen him Itachi, decked in his full ANBU gear he was killing everyone, he had almost done such to, he doubted there be more than 20 Uchiha left.

He appeared in smoke beside him naruto round house kicked him, Itachi grabbed his leg and attempted to slice it off but naruto used their momentum to get loose, he unleashed his sword. Itachi looked at him, examined and then at his eyes and almost looked shocked, that this guy had the Sharingan.

"Itachi what is the purpose of this, what are your goals" asked naruto as he looked at Itachi, anywhere but the eyes.

"That...is none of your concern" he said as he threw some kunai at naruto.

He ofcourse dodged, but then he felt heat from behind him Itachi had used **Goukakyu no jutsu, Suiton: Suiryuudan No Jutsu, **the jutsu's collided but the dragon easily overcame the fire it faced and rushed towards Itachi, but he scaled the buildings, _I don't have time for this, if I don't hurry anbu will be all over the place, its time to end this._

"What the hell is he doing" naruto asked himself until he seen the Mangekyou Sharingan forming within his eyes he immediately looked away.

**Amaterasu,** black flames rushed towards naruto fast but he had seen it coming long before Itachi did it. He jumped away and used his chakra to push himself off of the wall he towards Itachi as he once again drew his blade and brought it down, itachi's met his, strike after strike they both knew they had to end it soon. Naruto rushed in and swung it vertical towards him and Itachi brought his Katana through naruto's stomach, jerked it out sideways to cause more damage and watched naruto stumble and hit the wall behind him, he watched as naruto laughed.

"Look down dumb ass" said naruto as he laughed as he stood with trouble due to fatigue and parts of his stomach missing.

Itachi's eyes went to his chest were there were multiple exploding tags set on him, his eyes widened as he realized exactly what happened before he exploded.

Naruto tried to hurry to the clan heads, Uchiha Fugaku's, house, he found the man in his own blood and there was also a woman there though. He though her to be beautiful, he checked her pulse, she was still breathing but barely, he used **Chikatsu Saisei no Jutsu **he used the medical jutsu that Tsunade had taught him to help her. He was five minutes into to her when her breathing started to stabilize when he heard foot steps, he picked the woman up and used **Shunshin no jutsu **to take his leave.

He appeared in a eerie underground basement that Orochimaru had used to do his research in his time in Konoha, and once again began the healing, this technique was usually done with a team of Medic-nin due to Chakra exhaustion but thanks to his amazing reserves it was quite a while before he started top feel the effects, one he was done he laid her on a bed and took the one opposite of the wall, eh tried to clean it up as best he could but to no avail and soon he was asleep.

"Uggh where, where am i" asked a disgruntled Uchiha.

_Hmmm to be honest and painfully blunt or to sugar-coat it, I wonder what would be best, ugg its times like this that I want Kyuu back_ though naruto as he looked up from the book that he was reading to look at the woman stirring from her slumber.

"What the hell where am I?"

"Hmmm why don't we start off with introductions, I am naruto, now whats your name."

"Uhh Mikoto."

Naruto closed the book that Mikoto recognized as a romance novel and leaped down from the top bunk opposite of her to sit on the bottom one.

"Now Mikoto do you remember what happened?"

She looked around in a daze, her eyes glazed over with memories that she wished to be forgotten.

"Itachi, he..he..massacred the clan, it wasn't a dream" she asked with tears in her eyes.

"I'm afraid not, it happened" said naruto as he watched her from the corner of his eye paying attention to her movements and despite the situation he couldn't help but to admire her beauty.

She was openly crying now, "what happened to Fugaku, Sasuke, and Itachi" she asked trying her best to hold her emotions in.

"Well Itachi and Fugaku are...dead and as for Sasuke, I'm not quite sure" said naruto lying.

He looked over and she was openly Bawling and he pulled her into an awkward hug where she visibly tensed, he knew it was wrong to manipulate her this way but he couldn't help it, he wasn't quite sure why he was doing it but he was and thats all that was important.

"Why where you there, how did you get get me here without konoha knowing" she asked in between sniffles.

"Well I'm the one that stopped Itachi, that killed him and I got you out of there to save you, your wounds were very extensive, we have been here for a week" he said as he stroked her hair as she cried even harder.

"Shhh just go to sleep, ill be here when you wake up" said naruto comfortingly as he laid her down onto the bed as she soon feel asleep from fatigue.

_Damn this is fucked up _though Naruto as he stared out over the field thinking back to Mikoto and the massacre, extremely disappointed in himself due to the low number he saved from Itachi but in the end he is dead, and that was the goal. He got up and went to work on his Tai-Jutsu.

---------------------------------------Time (a week later) Skip--------------------------------------- 

"uggghh uhh."

"Once again naruto was reading his book as he looked over, "Your awake, wait here ill get you some food" said Naruto as he walked into the _kitchen _of the place to fix his still favorite food...ramen.

"Ugggg lets see here, beef...no...pork..naaa chicken yea that'll do" he said as he out a pot and began to boil it, once it was done he made two separate bowls and brought them to Mikoto and took one for himself while giving her the other one.

As he was eating he noticed she was staring at her food..._I don't think thats normal. Hmmm._

"Mikoto I understand your situation but you must eat" said naruto sternly.

"I cant I've lost everything in one day to my own son, I'm completely alone now, you have no idea what its like" she said holding unshed tears back.

"Thats a confident statement Mikoto, unfortunately for us both your wrong. I grew up alone, I never had parents, never had friends, or anyone that cared for me only myself and my curse. So yes I do know what its like, and yea its a horrible crushing feeling, and now, Mikoto, neither of us are alone because I am more or less an enemy of Konohagakure and if you go back you'll be made into a breeding machine by the council of Konoha whether you like it or not, at this point all we have is each other. Unless you do want to go back" said naruto his eyes downcast during the conversation.

He could tell his words had an effect her eyes shined with enlightenment.

"Who are you" she asked with a feeling of vulnerability.

"My name is Naruto as I have told you, I think anyway the point is thats all you need to know, the question now is what we do from here, I will be training and preparing to take on the Akatsuki, what you will do is your choice. You can either stay here with me or wherever I will go and do as you please or go back to Konoha to breed them more Uchiha willingly or forcefully."

"I..I..I want to stay here, is there anything I should know or do" asked Mikoto with downcast eyes.

"This isn't a torture center Mikoto you can do as you please as long as you stay in here or within my eyesight when out of this building, Konoha doesn't know about either of us, also I don't want you to be deathly afraid of me, I won't hurt you" he said as he approached her whispering into her ear arising a small blush.

--------------------------------------Time (a few weeks later) Skip--------------------------------- 

"Hey Naruto get your ass up I got breakfast ready" yelled Mikoto throughout the small makeshift house!!!

_Oh my ears, sometimes I regret telling her to move on, _thought naruto._ I mean damn is she bossy ugg._

Naruto walks down stairs with the novel entitled _Aikou _in his hand walking over to Mikoto giving her a one armed hug making her slightly blush.

_Oh my god I'm acting like a little school girl, why does his touch make me feel so alive, so happy, _Mikoto asked herself.

"So Mikoto what did you fix" asked Naruto?

"Oh I fixed some Kayu and Onigiri."

"Oh thank you" said naruto as he began eating while also reading.

"Naruto can I ask yous something?"

"You just did" he said with a smirk.

"You know what I mean."

"True, go ahead."

"Why do you read those books its usually females that do unless a guy's gay" she said with barely contained anxiety.

"Oh well, I guess you could say... they remind me that love isn't dead after all."

"Naruto? Theres something else, I was wondering how did you get so strong, what village are you from" asked Mikoto while eating.

_Hmm well I guess I could show her, it wouldn't hurt_ thought naruto as he bit his thumb and brought up his sleeve to wipe blood across of a tattoo. Through smoke fell a Konoha headband with a slash throughout it, a tribute to my past.

"You were a shinobi of Konoha" asked Mikoto surprised?

"Well you could say that" he said as he stood up, hey Mikoto do you want to go outside?"

"Yea I would, I have not been outside in weeks" she said with a smile.

Mikoto and Naruto went outside, Naruto laid his back to a tree and stared at the sky thinking about his time with Shikamaru, Kiba, Shino and his other friends before the Akatsuki came, but decided better not to ponder on it and got out his book to read but felt a pressure around his on his lap and neck. He looked down to find Mikoto cuddling into his chest.

"Mikoto what are you doing" asked Naruto surprised though not in the least bit disappointed.

"I was thinking about what you said, all we got is each other. I have been falling for you Naruto and we might as well try a relationship since we're alone" said Mikoto as she continue to cuddle into naruto's neck.

"What about, what about Fugaku" asked naruto suspiciously.

"Mikoto got a saddened look in her eye.

"Fugaku never loved me, he just used me to bring heirs to the clan, he was a selfish bastard, the only thin he loved was the clan."

"I see" said naruto as he put the book away and put his arms around her.

_Hmm its been two hours we've been outside, best to take her in_ though Naruto as he walked inside and set her on the bed and gently kissed her on the lips before leaving the room quietly.

_Hmm looks like my plans are going perfectly_ though Naruto with a smirk as he walked down the Corridor to the makeshift lounge and got something to eat, he decided to eat some of the leftover Onigiri and to think some things over before he went to take a nap with Mikoto, two hours later he did just that as he laid his sword down and crawled in besides Mikoto and let her snuggle into his chest comfortably for the both of them.

_A/N well this blows, I originally had Naru/Kure story for you guys but I was just about then when my computer restarted for some reason and I lost it all I was pissed for awhile but then this little plot bunny popped up and I just had to write it, I hope you guys enjoy this there will be more chapters later when I get Motivation again and I will very much appreciate reviews and yes I know it has its flaws as do all stories but I tried and thats the important thing, and thx again for reading and again please leave some reviews :)_


End file.
